300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
300 Heroes Game Quiz
Website Link : 'http://activity.jumpw.com/match/index.jsp ---- About the Game Quiz Website *'Game Quiz Website is an activity website that records the information about 300 Heroes Official Tournaments. *'Game Quiz' allows all players to watch the tournament replays on the website, play game quiz by betting their coin which they receive from the website and exchange their coins with the website rewards. *Each time JUMP starts its own tournaments, JUMP may have a high chance to link the tournament with this website and continue the event on this website fromt time to time. *On the Homepage, the website will show important information relate to the tournaments, including Match Replay, Current Match, Today Quiz and Current Betting Rewards. ---- Activity Rules #Participators need to bind their account to the website and select the server they want to participate, the server they choose can't be changed after the binding, and all activity's rewards will be given only to the server they choose. #After the binding, each daily login on the website, they can click on to get coins between 500-1000 during the tournament events. If they login and click on within the days without the tournament events, they will get fewer coins. #After the binding, when they single top up 100 Diamonds or more on the binded server, they will get coins with a ratio of 1 Diamond : 1 Coin. (If they top up during the tournament events, they will not get a single coin). #The coins can be used in the website to play the game quiz (betting) and exchange for various rewards (including physical rewards). #The top 8 players who get the highest amount of coins from the game quiz will show their name on the White List (明灯榜) and the top 8 players who lose the highest amount of coins will show their name on the Black List (黑灯榜). Both lists are shown at the homepage of the website. #If players win the game quiz, they will receive coins from it within 2 days. #If the game quiz is canceled, you will receive your coins back within 2 days. #The visual rewards will be sent directly to your server account, but the physical rewards require you to fill more information on the binded account. ---- How to Bind Your Account *Fill your personal information as follows: ID (用户账号), Password (用户密码) and Authorization Code (验证码). *'Login (登入)' and bind your account to the website by selecting the server (选择大区) you want to bind with this website. *Pick the server that has the name matches with the icon of your server Here (example: = 绝对领域(网通)). *Each player account can only bind one server account to this website. ---- How to Play Game Quiz & Exchange Rewards #Clicking on to open betting list. #The list will show all available betting programs that players can bet their coins by clicking on to enter the betting page on that program. *Game quiz has various types of betting programs, for example : First-Blood, First Turret Kills, Winner on the First Round, Winner on the Second Round, Winner on the Entire Match...etc. *When players collect enough coins, they can exchange coins with the rewards by clicking on to see the list. ---- Other Information on the Website *'Betting History' : Shows your personal betting history. *'Players Information' : Shows information about each tournament players. *'Replay List' : Shows the list of all videos from all previous matches. *'Livestream' : Starts around 07.00 PM - 09.00 PM and ends around 08.00 - 10.00 PM. ---- ----